Lenalee's Worry
by Zombie Raptor
Summary: Lenalee always worries about all of her friends. Allen just happens to be the one person who always puts his live in the most danger. Lenalee decided it was her job to keep Allen from risking his life. Had edited it a while ago and I messed it up so it was a different story. Reuploaded it now.


Allen was walking through the hall and he managed to get lost again. It's not like he had actually been at HQ all that long. Allen heard a buzzing through Timcanpy. "Allen are you lost again?" Lenalee asked.

Allen looked towards Timcanpy and chuckled "Yeah, I seem to have lost my way on the lower levels," he replied.

"Are you in the inner or outer part?"

"The middle."

After a few seconds Allen saw Lenalee come down the middle of the tower. Lenalee landed next to Allen with a smile "You know they should really mark the floors better. And put a map at each of the staircases." Allen said with a small chuckle.

Lenalee beamed back at him "Yeah. Anyways Allen, I hope that you'll recover soon. How is your arm anyways?" Lenalee asked.

Allen looked down at his arm "It's still healing, but it should be fine for the mission I'm going on after lunch." Allen replied scratching his head. He knew the order didn't have a whole lot of exorcists, and it was his job to fight the akuma and find the innocence whether he was hurt or not.

Lenalee now wore a small frown. Allen hadn't fully recovered and he was already going on a mission. Out of everyone Allen was the one who put his well-being on the line the most. It was actually — to her surprise — starting to piss her off. As bad as it sounded, Allen was one of her friends which meant that even if it was his job to help people, she'd rather let the civilians get hurt than watch Allen sacrifice his own health to not let a single person get hurt.

"Hey Lenalee, how did you know I was lost?"

"Well it's ten minutes after lunch started." she replied with a smile.

Allen burst out laughing; it was actually kind of amusing that he was that predictable. "Hey Allen do you mind helping me after you eat?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah sure, with what though?" he asked tilting his head to one side.

"That's a secret." she replied with a giggle. Grabbing Allen, Lenalee jumped up a few floors.

"The cafeteria is—" Lenalee started.

"Second door on the right." Allen finished. "So I'll meet you at your room?"

Lenalee nodded and skipped away. Allen smiled, he was glad to finally have friends that he could depend on — something that was rare when traveling with an evil second only to the Earl.

Lenalee smiled as she walked away from Allen. She knew Allen would help her because that's just who he was. She would keep him safe. The way he continuously put himself in harm's way was bad for her health as well as his. Lenalee found that she was incapable of not worrying whenever her friends put themselves in excessive danger. And with Allen always doing his best to make sure that if anyone got hurt it was only himself, that meant it was emotionally bad for her.

Lenalee plopped herself on her bed. She smiled as she pulled out some chains from her closet. Because of her brother who seemed to attack any boys that even tried to flirt with her, she had the science team develop chains that none of his crazy inventions could break. As long as Allen's arm was injured, he would most likely not be able to break the chain.

After a few minutes Allen appeared at Lenalee's door. "Allen what are you doing at Lenalee's door?" Komui asked from behind Allen.

Allen stiffened "She just asked for my help." he cried frantically as he covered himself with his arms. Lenalee opened the door with a glare.

"Sorry I have work I need to do." Komui yelled as he ran away.

Lenalee face palmed "I'm sorry Allen, come on I'll show you what you need to do. Just sit on the bed for a minute." she told Allen pulled the chains out of the cover.

"Can you just hold this chain?" Lenalee asked politely.

"Uh what's this for?" Allen asked.

"Think of it like armor to keep you safe." Lenalee replied.

"Lenalee." Allen said as he started to get up.

Lenalee quickly poked a needle into his leg "Shh, just rest for a bit." she told him as she lowered him onto her bed.

Now that Allen was asleep, and Komui's crazy sister complex was finally good for something, Lenalee proceeded to chain Allen's arms and legs to the bedposts. Lenalee quickly locked her door after she was finished with Allen.

"Silly boy, always making me worry." Lenalee said to Allen's unconscious body. This was all just to keep him safe. As Lenalee laid down next to him she thought about it again. It was just to keep him safe right. She started to question her motives as she unconsciously snuggled closer to Allen. It didn't matter at this point; she would be able to let him go tomorrow.

With that thought Lenalee groaned as she ripped herself away from Allen. She had to tell Komui to send someone else on the mission; otherwise the akuma would probably get the innocence. Lenalee quickly hopped through the building to the science lab. "Hey Brother." Lenalee called out.

"Yes my dear sister?" Komui asked as he fluttered out from hiding.

"I need you to get someone else to go on Allen's mission, as much as he might want to go he isn't fit for duty yet." Lenalee explained.

"But Allen said he got a note from the nurse." Komui said as he searched his pockets.

"You mean the nurse that will barely let anyone out of the infirmary even if it's so little as a scratch?" Lenalee asked rhetorically.

Komui chuckled "Yeah I guess I shouldn't have believed him. Anyways I'll send Miranda and Krory on the mission." Komui replied.

With that Lenalee skipped away. She now had all of today and tomorrow to spend with Allen... to keep him safe. Lenalee smiled, for now she could just go and cuddle with him. No matter which way she looked at it she just rationalized it by telling herself that it would keep him safe. Cuddling with him would help reduce the chance of him catching a cold or getting frostbite or pneumonia, which would be totally likely to happen if she wasn't there to keep him warm.

sssss

Allen opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Looking up at his hands he saw that they were chained to the bed. The last thing he remembered was Lenalee asking for his help to do something with those chains.

Allen looked down to see Lenalee cuddled up next to him. Allen shifted uncomfortably. Should he wake her, it seemed like that's where she wanted to be. Considering that they were in her room and he was chained up, he assumed that Lenalee had something to do with it. Allen thought back to last night and sighed. Looking at himself it was obvious that he hadn't completely healed yet, and Lenalee had been continuously growing more protective of him. Allen sweat dropped, whenever he decided to put his own life on the line Lenalee always got mad at him, and it was quite unpleasant.

Lenalee felt Allen move against her. Apparently he was awake now. "Morning Allen." she smiled, tilting her head up to see him.

"Good morning Lenalee." Allen replied politely. "Were you the one who chained me to the bed?"

"Of course Allen, you were trying to go out and fight while you could barely walk... again." Lenalee said glaring.

"I promise I won't try to leave until I heal." Allen told her timidly.

Lenalee smiled at Allen before patting him on the head. "Good boy, now let me take these chains off and we can go for breakfast." Lenalee said as she started to unchain him.

"So, does this mean we're going out?" Allen asked slightly confused.

Lenalee smiled "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Allen." she replied. As Lenalee kept talking, Allen sighed. He would never be able to refuse Lenalee.


End file.
